The invention relates to the vulcanization of elastomeric hose utilizing microwave energy in a continuous process.
There are various method and techniques employed in the manufacture of elastomeric hose which includes forming an unvulcanized elastomeric hose structure around a flexible or rigid mandrel, encasing the hose and mandrel and thence vulcanizing the hose by molding a sheath such as a lead sheath around the hose and thence vulcanizing the hose. In this instance the lead must be removed by stripping the outer lead sheath and thence removing the internal mandrel from the vulcanized hose. This method maintains a pressure on the hose while being vulcanized. Modifications on this technique which eliminates the lead sheath is a continuous type process wherein the uncured hose is passed into a vulcanizing fluid chamber (heated fluids) where the hose is wrapped around a moving spool and slowly withdrawn from the chamber. Another method passes the hose through a tubular chamber by means of hot vulcanizing fluid. In the latter case, higher pressures are required on the curing fluids as well as the transporting fluids. Additional safety problems are encountered when using hot vulcanizing pressurized fluids. The use of the lead sheaths is cumbersome, requiring expensive equipment for handling and impedes rapid production. Considerable quantities of lead is required for this process with an ever present waste problem whereat in such a process. The present invention utilizes a microwave curing tunnel mold that maintains pressure on the hose or curing product which tunnel moved is transparent to the microwave energy thereby increasing the efficiency of the curing unit while enhancing the consistency of the finished product. Such method and apparatus eliminates the need for high temperature pressurized fluids and the costly use of the equipment and materials for the lead sheath process.